I'm Not Okay
by RevolverKiss
Summary: Gerard and Frank have been bullied ever since they started school, but when one of the popular girls start being nice, Gerard falls for her. What will Frank do when he loses his best friend to a girl who might not even love him?
1. Part One

Chapter One

Frank walked through the old cemetery as the sun set. The cemetery was quiet; everyone who had previously visited loved ones returned to their lively homes hours ago. Unlike Frank, cemeteries frightened people at night.

The cemetery fashioned a condition so horrid that even the grounded Gargoyles looked hesitant to reside a place. The old attendant was bent over and nearing senile, rarely seen exiting his lodge. An iron wrought gate surrounded the large area, towering over like an ever present guard. The grass was converting to yellow and crunched with every footstep. Towards the entrance stood the newer tombstones; cleaner and decorated with memorabilia. Towards the back, the still standing tombstones were covered in grime, crumbling, and covered in spreading weeds.

Frank spent most of his free time walking through the plots and rarely saw anyone walk past the first few rows. The town was small, which resulted in few funerals, and even fewer visitors because of the location of the cemetery. Frankie felt the need to visit the deceased souls,

Frank knelt before a dirty tombstone that was covered in weeds. He removed the infestations and wiped the dust from the weathered wording. Someone had to show the dead some respect.

Frank Iero was sixteen and barely five foot three. He had dark brown hair that he continuously dyed black and just barely stayed tucked behind his ears. His eyes were a warm hazel with specks of green that could be seen in the right light. He wore a black jacket zipped up over his Black Flag shirt accompanied with tight, dark denim. He pulled his hood up further.

Walking to the tree next to the mausoleum, he sat with his back against a tree older than some of the ancient stones. Admiring the view, he watched the sun finish setting.

Tomorrow, he would have rise at the crack of dawn and go to school. He had been enjoying the summer, even with the rise in temperature. Spending most of his time indoors with his friends, the increase hadn't caused much of a problem.

School was hell for Frank and his friends. They were labeled 'weird' because of the music they listened to, the books they read, and the clothes they wore. With exceptions of the usual jock, kids avoided them like the plague. Just the way they liked it. The only downfall of Frankie's size was that he was the perfect size to fit inside a locker. He was always the first one the asshole jocks went for.

XxXxX

The morning was crisp as Frank walked to school. He had his messenger bag over one shoulder, covering parts of his jacket. The hood was pulled up over his dark hair to shield his pale face from the sun. He wore his Batman shirt under his jacket with black jeans that were torn and worn out at the knees. His black converses had seen better days, and the white, rubber toes were covered in countless sharpie doodles. One was themed with demented pumpkins, while the other was covered by a gut-eating zombie. The artist was his best friend Gerard, a boy who he had known for most of his life.

Frank had three friends-no more, no less. He was content with the few friendships he held and over the years, the group had become more like brothers to each other. The group knew each other like the back of their hands and could hold entire conversations with glances and a raise of an eyebrow.

Gerard Way was the one who had drawn on his shoes and practically everything else Frank owned. He loved all of Gerard's artwork and claimed ownership before a piece was finished. Gerard was fucking brilliant. Frank and Gerard's families were close and had been long before the two were around. When Frank was born, Gerard had been two. Frank's mother had brought little Frank over and let Gerard hold the bundle of joy. From that moment on, they were joined at the hip. Gerard had been so fascinated by the giggling baby.

Mikey Way was Gerard's little brother. Mikey was only 15 and the wisest of them all. The three boys had grown up together and were always inseparable. Mikey was quieter than the rest of his friends, but was the only one in the group that got along with others. He would get bullied every now and then by a jock, but it wasn't as frequent as Frank's trips to the lockers.

Ray Toro was the newest member of the group. They had met Ray in the third grade. He had been a new kid and practically levitated toward the three of them sitting in the elementary cafeteria. Ray was 17, but a senior like Gerard. Ray was bullied as well, but he still didn't get it as bad as Frank. This was a result of the inch thick afro that expanded from his scalp and how he towered over most jocks.

Frank could see the dull hellhole coming into view. The high school was two stories and painted a disgusting green-tan color on the exterior of the building. It looked similar to what Frank thought death looked like. The cruddy parking lot was half full already as students approached the front doors. He dragged his feet towards the prison and around to the side door. There, Gerard, Mikey, and Ray were waiting on the cement steps

Gerard was taller than Frank for sure. He had black hair as well—he also had it dyed. It went just past his eyebrows and was always getting in his eyes, which were a shocking hazel. Gerard was smiling, showing his square little teeth as Mikey and Ray argued about who had won the last round of video games from the night before. Gerard was in black jeans, a misfit shirt, and a dark red leather jacket.

Mikey had brown hair that he straightened every morning. He wore his signature gray beanie and black and white framed glasses. His jeans were faded and he wore an Anthrax shirt with old Doc Marten boots. Mikey was just an inch or two shorter than his older brother. His voice was quieter than Ray's, who was currently overpowering him with a passionate argument.

Ray was the tallest of them all and had uncontrollable, curly, dark brown hair. His eyes were a matching shade of the color and were always bright with laughter. He wore an Iron Maiden shirt and old jeans. His sneakers also had random, smaller doodles on the sides. Gerard really did draw on everything.

"Mikey, accept it. I beat you at Call of Duty," Ray argued.

"I swear to God, I beat you," Mikey insisted. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Last time I watched the two of you play, Ray was the better player," Frank chimed in with a smug smile on his face.

"C'mon, Frank! You're supposed to be on my side!" Mikey sighed.

"I'm just telling the truth," Frank held his hands up in defense. Gerard was stifling his laughter. The warning bell rang and the three sitting down grudgingly got to their feet.

"How about you come back over after school and we play again?" Ray asked Mikey. The pair opened the side door and went to class talking about video games.

"Since Mikey just ditched me, do you want to go to the comic store after school?" Gerard asked.

"Hell yeah," Frank smiled.

XxXxX

Frank didn't have any classes with his friends. Mikey was a grade below him and Gerard and Ray were a grade above. Class was boring and he passed time by literally counting down the hours, then minutes, until lunch. Frank wasn't particularly good at school, but he passed his classes.

The bell finally rang, signaling lunch. Frank left his fourth period and walked to his locker to put his stupid math textbook away. Honestly, the thing weighed more than him. Gerard was leaning against Frank's locker already.

"Math should die," Frank said firmly as he unlocked his locker.

"Definitely," Gerard agreed. "I won't need it in college." He smirked. Gerard was going to art school in New York next year. He had already sent in an application and was positive he received a spot. Gerard was an amazing artist.

Frank handed Gerard the textbook and Gerard put it on the top shelf. Frank could barely reach it, and it was just easier for Gerard to do it. It had been fucking embarrassing freshman year, but after two years of the routine, he didn't care anymore. If he put it on the bottom of his locker, it'd be harder to stand when he was shoved in his locker.

"Aww, look at that. Count Faggot is helping the mini fag," a blonde jock in a letterman jacket said. His name was Steven, and he had been harassing them since second grade. He was as dumb as a rock and as sturdy as one. He was the quarterback.

"Whatever you say, dumbass," Frank said. He didn't even bothering to look at Steven as he got his vegetarian lunch out. It was always the same routine. Steven would call them faggots and when they didn't get upset, he would get pissed and start shoving them. If they did react to the name-calling, Steven would just keep listing insults until he was at the point of violence. Either way sucked, so why not have some fun with it?

"So you admit to being a faggot?" Steven grinned like he had just won a fucking prize.

"No, dumbass, I'm just hoping that'll get you to shut the hell up," Frank said, still more interested in his locker or his black nails than Steven.

"I'm not a dumbass, punk," Steven growled.

"Yes, dumbass, you are one," Frank sighed. He enjoyed these little games. Well, until he ended up in his locker, which was terrifying. He could run right now; surprisingly enough, he could easily out run Steven. The only problem was that Gerard couldn't. Steven would grab Gerard and beat the living daylight out of him if Frank didn't self-sacrifice and share the pounding with his best friend. Of course, he never told Gerard that's why he didn't run. He used his asthma as an excuse.

"Frankie, let's go. Mikey and Ray are waiting," Gerard said quietly, wanting to avoid a confrontation as much as possible. Frank started to close his locker, but Steven caught the door right before it closed.

"You ain't going anywhere, little man," Steven seethed and grabbed Frank's collar. Frank cursed loudly and threw a punch, getting Steven's shoulder. Frank couldn't fight well. He could dodge and run, but was too scrawny to cause any real damage. Steven scoffed and threw Frank into his own locker. He slammed the door shut on Frank's face. His head banged against the metal wall and his vision blurred for a few seconds.

"Frankie," Gerard called out nervously.

"Are you worried about you wittle boyfwiend?" Steven mocked.

"Frank isn't—"

"Steven, leave him alone," said a cool and confident feminine voice. Frank peaked through the slits on the locker door to see Amanda, the school's hottest, most popular girl. Amanda was a senior and head cheerleader. She had the cliché long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long legs were shown off by her short denim shorts and her low, snug shirt previewed cleavage.

"Amanda—"

"No, Steven. They didn't do anything. Leave them alone," she said firmly. Steven muttered to himself before stalking away like a child.

"I'm so sorry he hurt your friend," Frank heard Amanda say sweetly. She was never nice to them.

"Hey, you stopped him. You shouldn't be apologizing, I should be thanking you," Gerard said. He couldn't be rude to someone who was acting so nice.

"Hey, what's—"

"Gee," Frank called. "Could you, oh I don't know, let me out? Now, please." He could see Gerard blush at his nickname, as if the school didn't already know they had nicknames for each other.

The locker opened and Frank stumbled out. Gerard caught him and set him on his feet. Frank fixed his hair and jacket before pulling up his hood. That's when he noticed.

Amanda was _looking_ at Gerard. She was checking him out. Amanda Clove was _checking out _Gerard Way, one of the school's misfits.

Over summer, Gerard had lost the slight pudginess in his cheeks and had grown a few inches. His shoulders were broader now, too. He wasn't super skinny, but maintained the average weight. Frank was scrawny and it sucked. Gerard was the perfect weight. He looked more mature now, more his age. Amanda had obviously noticed this.

The even stranger part was that Gerard was looking her over also.

They made their way up to the roof. The two boys sat with Mikey and Ray, who were already deep in conversation, opened their lunches and looked over their hometown, admiring the everyday view. Frank had a headache from recent head trauma, but noticed a distant look in Gerard's eyes.

"Gee, what are you thinking about?" Frank asked as he ate.

"She was so nice," Gerard said, still staring at the town. It was strange—girls weren't nice to them. Hell, no one was nice to them. They were the school's punching bags, their own personal scapegoats.

"Yeah, it was weird," Frank murmured. He couldn't blame Gerard for being shocked.

"She was being a good person, Frankie. Doesn't that mean the others could change?" Gerard looked at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. Frank's heart tightened at the sight.

"I don't think so. I don't think she'll ever do it again."

"Maybe she's changed, Frank," Gerard insisted.

"She tripped Mikey in the movies just two weeks ago, remember? We were leaving and she stuck her leg out!"

"It could've been an accident. She could feel bad." Gerard was really clinging to this idea.

"Bad people don't just magically change, Gee. Our life isn't a fucking fairytale," Frank bit out.

"You're so negative," Gerard sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Only for you, Gee," he said lightly, trying to make Gerard smile. A corner of Gerard's lips twitched, but that was it.

XxXxX

After school, Mikey went home with Ray, so Gerard drove Frank to the comic book store as planned. They didn't bring up lunch or Amanda. They just complained about school and got excited for their new comics. Gerard parked and both boys smiled as they took in the site of the store. They got out and entered the familiar place.

They had spent most of their childhood inside the dark store. They had also spent most of their allowances in there, as they still did. They had huge joint collections of comics at both their homes. Frank's favorite was Batman while Gerard preferred Hellboy.

"Hey, guys," Jeffery, the owner, said from behind the counter. "I've got the new issues here. I saved them for you." Jeffery was about 35. He had been working at the store since he was 18, which was around the time the boys started coming frequently. He had watched them grow up.

"Thanks, Jeff," Frank beamed.

"Anything for you guys. You're my best customers," Jeffery said. Frank blushed and both boys purchased their comics along with a few new issues of various series. They both got back into Gerard's old truck and drove away.

"Can I come over today?" Gerard asked.

"I wish. My mom's all pissed that I failed a pop quiz last week. How was I supposed to be prepared for that?" Frank groaned.

"Would you have really studied?" Gerard smirked.

"Of course not, but I wasn't going to tell her that!" Frank said, exasperated. Gerard just rolled his eyes. "You can come over after seven though. Mom is working tonight."

Gerard nodded. "That works."

"Alright, I'll meet you tonight then," Frank said as Gerard parked in the front of Frank's house. Frank smiled goodbye and climbed out. His house was two stories and based on an older foundation, but so were most of the houses. It was painted a pastel green with white trim. Frank walked up to the front door and unlocked it. His mom worked nights; never home past seven pm. Frank would see her for a little while right before she left, and again in the morning before school. At the moment, she was sleeping making up for the lost hours.

His dad had left years ago, when he was barely two. Gerard remembers him better than Frank. He has told Frank that he looked like him, but Frank couldn't ever find photos of his father. That would sadden most kids, but Frank really didn't care. He was only upset that his dad left because it made his mother work so frequently, which wasn't fair,

Frank climbed up the stairs and to his room. The house only had two bedrooms, one for him and one for his mom, but they were both good sizes. There was a full size bed in the corner under a window that Frank could easily slip out. He had a bookshelf full of comics and several binders full of Gerard's drawings that he had kept. His walls were painted black, with the help of his friends, and Gerard had painted lurking vampires, brainless zombies, fearless Batman, and other various images covering his walls.

Frank fell down onto his dark sheets. He liked his room, he liked being home. He stared at the walls covered in paintings. Home wasn't just here though. It was wherever his friends were.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Frank walked out of math class feeling like a zombie. Gerard had stayed over the night before to watch a horror film, which of course meant neither one had gotten any sleep. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair before heading over to his locker. Standing there was Gerard, like always, but for some reason Amanda was accompanying him. She was talking and laughing quietly. Gerard was smiling and seemed to be blushing at whatever she was saying. Frank kept his eyes on the floor to stop himself from glaring.

He opened his locker and tried to put his textbook on the top shelf, with resulted to it almost falling onto his face and crushing him. He sent Gerard a miserable look, which he thankfully caught. Gerard smiled at Frank and walked around Amanda to assist him. He put the textbook away as Frank grabbed his lunch.

"Mikey invited me over to watch the season of Batman he bought last weekend. Are you going to watch it with us?" Frank asked Gerard as he closed the locker. Thankfully, Steven wasn't around to shove Frank into the small space.

"Alright," Gerard smiled. Frank swore he caught a frown on Amanda's lips, but he ignored it for Gerard's sake. If Gerard was going to give her a chance, shouldn't he try also? Frank turned to go toward the roof, but Gerard looked to Amanda. "It was nice talking to you. Do you want to, uh, eat lunch with us?"

"No thank you, maybe some other day." She flashed him a perfect smile before heading to the cafeteria. Gerard turned and they headed up to the roof.

"She really is nice, Frankie," Gerard said.

"Whatever you say," Frank replied with a small smile.

x

Frank walked out to Gerard's car with Mikey. They were both excited to watch the first season of _Batman: the Animated Series_. They had both watched all of it several times, of course, but it was still exciting. They slowed down when they saw Amanda leaning against the back of Gerard's car, talking to the older brother. She was lightly touching his shoulder.

"What the hell is she doing?" Mikey asked quietly to Frank.

"She's been being really nice to Gerard. She kept Steven from beating the crap out of him," Frank said. He had to admit, Gerard looked better than he did last year—a lot better.

"Why would she do that?" Mikey demanded in a low voice as he pushed up his glasses.

"I have no fucking idea, but she's been being really nice. Gerard seems to think that she has 'changed'," Frank snorted.

"People like that don't change," was all Mikey said before they reached Gerard's car. Gerard looked up, noticing them. Amanda just smiled and flipped her hair, even leaning against the car; she was in Gerard's personal space. Gerard was smiling also and he wasn't pulling away from her.

"Hi," Frank mumbled. He was having a hard time trusting Amanda.

"Hey, I'm sorry you guys, but Amanda needs a ride home. Her car broke down this morning and her friends left without her," Gerard explained and offered an apologetic smile with a small shrug.

"It's alright," Mikey said.

"We can walk," Frank offered and Mikey gave him a subtle, questioning look.

"Yeah," Mikey spoke up. "We can walk."

"Are you sure? Maybe Ray hasn't left yet," Gerard glanced around for Ray's old truck.

"He left after lunch today," Mikey explained.

"It's really okay. We can walk," Frank insisted. Gerard just nodded. He walked around to the passenger side and held the car door open for Amanda, who climbed in. Mikey made a quiet, fake gagging noise that Gerard couldn't hear. They watched their friend climb in the driver side door and drive away.

"What the hell was that about Frank? I don't want to fucking walk!" Mikey swatted Frank's arm. Frank rolled his eyes and they started walking home. He waited until they were out of the parking lot to talk again.

"I really don't like her, Mikey," Frank murmured.

"I don't either," Mikey sighed. "That was sort of...gross."

"I don't know what Gerard is thinking. People don't just change over night. She tripped you just a few weeks ago!" Frank threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I know, Frankie. I know people don't just magically change, but Gee believes in that crap."

"She's been encouraging the assholes since middle school. How can he let this sudden act of kindness change his whole opinion of her?"

"Frank, he's tired of being bullied shoved around. He just wants to believe that there's good in people. We can't rip that away from him."

"We can let him get hurt by her either!"

"I know Frank! We have to let him make his own decisions, though. We can warn him, but we can't force him to do something," Mikey said calmly.

"I don't want to lose him, Mikey," Frank muttered quietly.

"Neither do I, Frankie. Neither do I."

x

Gerard still wasn't home by the time Frank and Mikey got to the Way's house. Their house was the same size as Frank's, except they had a basement. Gerard's room was down there while Mikey had an upstairs room.

They walked into the Way's home and were greeted by Mrs. Way. She came up to them and gave them both hugs before returning to folding the laundry. They both smiled before heading up to Mikey's room. Frank dropped onto Mikey's twin size bed. Mikey turned on Batman and they both sat together watching the show excitedly. Gerard didn't show up until the first episode ended. He walked into Mikey's room with a stupid grin on his face. He hit pause on the TV and that's when the boys noticed him, but only after crying out a little in shock as the show stopped.

"What's got you all giddy?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, dude, you look like a love sick, fourteen-year-old girl," Mikey smirked.

"I think I'm going to ask her out," Gerard grinned. Frank felt his heart tighten before it dropped down to his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked with his voice a little quieter. Gerard was too happy to notice, but Mikey could hear the difference in his voice.

"Of course I'm sure. She's so cool, Frankie. She asked to see my sketchbook, so I showed her and she thought my drawings were amazing! Oh, and her smile," Gerard didn't finish his sentence. He just leaned against the wall as his stupid grin grew.

"It's only been like...three days," Mikey pointed out.

"She is so nice, though. Mikey, you have no idea. She says she doesn't understand why we are bullied so much," Gerard looked at Frank. "She even said you were cool, Frankie."

"Gerard! She has made fun of my height ever since seventh grade! She—"

"She's different now. Frank, just try and trust her," Gerard almost pleaded. Frank couldn't help but give in.

"Alright, Gee. I'll try," Frank sighed, "for you". Gerard smiled more before hitting the 'play' button and jumping onto the bed with them.

x

Mikey and Frank had managed to talk Gerard out of asking her out yet, but it wouldn't last long. Frank kept watching Gerard. He knew Gerard really thought Amanda was good, and it hurt. Frank didn't sleep at all that night; he had just tossed and turned, trying to think of reasons to trust Amanda. He kept coming up with none. He was worried for Gerard.

Frank crawled out of bed the next morning. It was Thursday—almost the weekend. He took a shower before pulling on a pair of worn and holey jeans and a tee shirt. He went to the bathroom, again, and put on a thick layer of eyeliner. Then he grabbed his black, fingerless skeleton gloves and found his school bag. He slung it over his shoulder before going upstairs to make his lunch. He was out of the house soon, walking toward Hell.

He got to their usual spot to find only Ray and Mikey there. Again, Ray was off talking excitedly. Mikey sat next to him, leaning back and nodding. They looked up when Frank dropped his bag and sat on the other side of Mikey.

"Hey, where is Gee?" Frank asked tiredly. He knew he had bags under his eyes, and Mikey was noticing, too.

"Amanda met him in the parking lot. He's busy talking with her," Mikey said.

"I'm confused," Ray said suddenly. "What is going on between them?"

"She's being all nice and Gerard thinks she's this great, kind person," Frank said almost bitterly. He blamed it on lack of sleep.

"She keeps hanging around Gerard. Yesterday, she was flirting with him," Mikey continued the explanation.

"You've got to be joking," Ray said.

"Gerard is sure she's a different person," Frank groaned.

"Did you guys ever take the time to see if he was right?" Ray asked. The two younger boys just stared at him for a long moment. Ray raised both his eyebrows and waited for a reply.

"Ray, don't tell me you're siding with him," Frank said quietly.

"I'm not. I'm just asking something that needs to be thought about," Ray said before standing. The bell rang and they all went inside together, quiet and in thought.

x

Frank didn't focus in class. He couldn't focus, actually. All he could think about was Amanda. Why would Amanda suddenly be so nice? It was frustrating. He really didn't want to be a jerk and hurt Gerard, but this girl was bad news. He had a gut feeling about it, and some other feeling that made his heart heavy.

The lunch bell finally rang and Frank closed his textbook. He went out the back door of the class, avoiding the glare from the teacher when he didn't turn in the assignment he was supposed to do. Gerard was already by his locker, even though class had barely gotten out. He wasn't even sure if Gerard went to fourth period anymore or if he just hung out by Frank's locker the whole time. Gerard waited for Frank to unlock the locker before putting Frank's textbook away. Gerard knew the combination, but he always let Frank put it in, like it made up for having to get help putting a textbook away.

"Hey, tonight, can we meet at the cemetery?" Gerard asked with an odd look in his eyes.

"Sure," Frank said. He smiled as he grabbed his lunch. "We missed you this morning," he said lightly, teasingly. Gerard shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Uh, Frankie...Amanda wants to eat lunch with all of us today. Is that alright with you?" He was giving Frank a sad, pleading look with his big eyes.

"Fine," Frank groaned. "I'll go tell the others."

"Thanks!" Gerard almost squealed, making Frank smile. He left down the hallway and Frank watched him. Maybe Amanda being nice wasn't such a bad thing...

"Hey, faggot! Quit staring at your boyfriend's ass in public!" Steven shouted as he turned a different corner. They were now the only ones in the hall.

"He's not my boyfriend," Frank sighed, not even attempting to start an argument about the fact that he hadn't been staring at Gerard's ass.

"That's right. He'll be with Amanda soon," Steven chuckled. Frank just raised an eyebrow. What the fuck? Now the guy was saying Gerard wasn't his boyfriend? When was he going to make up his mind? Frank focused on Steven again when he cracked his knuckles. Frank took a small step back.

"You afraid, faggot?" Steven sneered.

"Damn it," Frank muttered as Steven took a step toward him. Without Gerard here, Frank would at least be able to run. He spun on his heels and took off down the empty hall and quickly turned the first corner. He heard Steven chasing after his, breathing loudly and stomping his feet. Steven sounded like a fucking ape.

"Come back 'ere, faggot!" Steven yelled after him. The teachers were all in the teachers lounge so they couldn't hear, but even if they did, most of them wouldn't do anything.

Frank just kept running as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't stop. Every time he found a new hallway, he turned down it quickly. He knew Steven would give up eventually, he just hoped it was before he needed his inhaler.

Frank whipped around another corner, still sprinting. He ran right past Amanda and Gerard, Steven still running after him. Frank could barely breathe and he was so focused on running he didn't notice Gerard or Amanda. Obviously Gerard could hear him wheezing.

"Frankie!" Frank heard Gerard's voice call his name, but he couldn't stop. He was thankful that Steven kept following him and didn't stop for Gerard. Frank turned another corner and saw Gerard. He was reaching out to Frank, but Amanda had a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Frank's heart pounded louder and louder. He looked away, his eyes stung for some reason—probably the air. He took off running faster than ever, his legs just...moved. He heard Steven stop eventually, but he kept running until he was down the hallway his locker was at. Mikey and Ray were there. Ray looked worried, but Mikey looked freaked out. They had found Frank's lunch in a mess on the floor.

"Frankie!" Mikey cried out. He caught Frank as he stumbled to a stop, wheezing still. Ray unlocked Frank's locker and grabbed his inhaler. Mikey grabbed it and put it in Frank's mouth for him, squirting the air into his friend's lungs. Frank took another round from the inhaler and they all sank to the floor, sitting against the lockers. Wrapped in Mikey and Ray's arms, Frank stared at the floor trying to catch his breath.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ray asked firmly, eyes unwavering.

"Steven...fucking...chased me...around the...school," Frank said between heavy breathes.

"Why?" Mikey demanded quietly.

"I don't know," Frank took a moment to catch his breath. "He was calling me a faggot again and looked ready to hit me. So I took off running. Gerard was going to find Amanda so she could eat with us."

"Did Steven get to you, because you look really upset," Mikey said quietly. Frank sat up more and shook his head. He was only upset because Steven had been chasing him. That was it.

"Let's go back to the roof," Ray said and gave them both a hand up. Frank was a little dizzy. He put his inhaler in his bag, just in case. They went upstairs and sat down, leaning against a raised part of the roof and looked out at the parking lot. Mikey gave Frank half his sandwich and they ate. It stayed quiet until they heard the door open and laughter.

"Hey guys," Gerard said and sat next to Mikey. Amanda followed and sat on the other side of Gerard. Frank was sitting between Ray and Mikey, which didn't happen often. Frank just nodded a hello and focused on his half of the sandwich. He didn't feel good.

"Hey," Ray replied, being the most welcoming. Mikey looked up and offered her a smile, trying for Gerard's sake.

"Amanda, you know Frank and Ray. This one," he smiled at Mikey, "is my baby brother, Mikey." Mikey and Amanda knew each other, of course.

"Hi," Mikey said quietly, still smiling. Frank shifted uncomfortably. The conversation felt so awkward.

"Hi Mikey," Amanda said with a big, sweet smile. Frank could help but notice that she had a hand resting on Gerard's upper arm, and Gerard didn't mind. Frank set his half of the sandwich down. He suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Are we still hanging out tonight, Gee?" Frank asked. He had a bad feeling that he had lost-puppy-dog eyes going on, but he couldn't stop it.

"Yup," Gerard said happily and Amanda seemed to shift a little.

"Mikey, do you want to go get some comics after school?" Ray asked.

"Might as well," Mikey smirked and ate Frank's half of the sandwich after eyeing him questioningly.

"What comics do you guys read?" Amanda asked. Mikey looked like he almost choked on the sandwich, but he swallowed anyways.

"Hellboy and Wolverine are my favorites," Gerard said proudly.

"I like Batman," Frank mumbled. Mikey elbowed his discretely. Frank sighed. "But we all read a lot of different ones."

"That's cool," was all Amanda said.

Lunch continued to be very, very uncomfortable.

x

Frank left out the backdoor of his house to head to the cemetery. The sun was working its way down and shadows stretched long. Frank pulled up the hood of his dark red jacket as he opened the metal gate in his backyard and ventured into the forest that was behind his neighborhood. He kept walking until he found the paved, rundown road. He followed it until he reached the front gates of the cemetery. They weren't locked yet, so Frank just walked in. No one was there, as usual, so he made his way to the tree by the mausoleum. He sat down and looked around, waiting for Gerard.

Frank had found this place when he was around seven, and he had waited two years to show Gerard. He still hadn't shown Mikey or Ray, but they knew he went there a lot. Frank had always spent most his time in the cemetery, even as a kid.

When he was nine, he had brought Gerard out to see his secret hide out. They had been little. They had still walked around school holding hands. The year after that, though, Gerard went to middle school and they couldn't hold hands anymore. Once Frank got to middle school also, their friendship had changed. It was still an amazing friendship, but they didn't hold hands or talk about staying together forever. Gerard sometimes looked at girls, and for some reason, that had always hurt Frank. Sure, the girls here were pretty, but none of them were nice, so why would Gerard look? That night at the cemetery, they had talked about getting married. The next day they had told their parents and Mikey organized an entire kid wedding. It was one of the best memories Frank had.

Frank snapped back to the present when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Gerard, who was smiling. He was dressed in tight black jeans, a Marvel tee shirt, and a black jacket. He had his hood down and his black hair was messy. Frank's heart tightened again, but he didn't even take the time to think about that. He moved to the side a little and Gerard sat down next to him, leaning against their tree also.

"Sorry about lunch today," Gerard said softly as they stared up past the trees and at the sky.

"It wasn't your fault. Steven is just an asshole," Frank said and Gerard nodded quietly. He seemed lost in thought.

"Alright," Frank said with a smile. "Snap out of it. What's going on, Gee?"

"I asked Amanda out today," Gerard said after a deep breath, which he was holding now.

"You...what?" Frank asked quietly, masking the hurt in his voice with the shock.

"I asked her out and she said yes!" Gerard let out the breath he was holding.

"I'm happy for you, Gee," Frank said quietly, neither of them looking away from the sky.

"Really?" Gerard asked. That seemed to make him sound even happier, relieved. "She's really great, Frank. You'll warm up to her, I promise!"

"If you say so, Gee. Just...be careful, alright?" Frank asked.

"Alright," Gerard nodded.

"Alright," Frank repeated. He listened to Gerard talk for almost an hour—all of it about Amanda. He listened like a good friend, but it hurt.


	3. Part Three

Friday came and went, just like the weekend and first half of the school week. Gerard ate lunch with them Friday, but Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday didn't make an appearance. The only time they saw Gerard during school was before the bell rang in the morning. Gerard had been busy both Friday and Saturday night, but like always; they had still gone to get comics Monday after school.

Frank got out of bed, a week since the cemetery talk. It was Thursday and the weekend was almost upon him. He got dressed in the recurring mixture of old jeans, beat up sneakers and a faded tee shirt. He pulled on his favorite skeleton gloves and a dark red beanie. He grabbed his school bag and went downstairs before making his lunch. He left the house and started for school, meeting his friends at the same spot as usual.

Frank got to their spot to find only Mikey and Ray there. "Where's Gee?" Frank asked with curiosity. Both of his friends were wearing frowns.

"He's with Amanda. She wanted him to hang out with _her_ friends," Mikey said.

"That's what he does at lunch though!" Frank cried out.

"They're dating. They're going to be together a lot," Ray shrugged.

"But not all the time," Frank sighed as he sat down. "We're still his friends."

"He's been being weird at home," Mikey said quietly "more than usual."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked as he leaned back against the door.

"He just hides down in the basement. He won't play video games with me or anything."

"You guys just need to let Gerard make his own decisions," Ray said sadly.

"I hate this," Frank murmured.

"I do too," Mikey agreed.

Math class ended and Frank wanted to die. He was exhausted and wanted to go home already. He dragged his feet to his locker, happy to see Gerard was still meeting with him. When he got closer, he noticed something. Gerard had an almost clean shine to him, and walking closer, Frank could have sworn he smelled body wash. His hair was wet and looked combed. He owned a comb? That shocked Frank by itself. Frank got to the locker and noticed Gerard's black, chipped nail polish was gone. Gerard always had nail polish or sharpie on his nails. The paint and marker stains were faded on Gerard's fingers, which never happened. There was always fresh ink on his friend.

"Hey," Frank said as he tried to hand his textbook to Gerard to hold so he could unlock his locker. When Gerard didn't take it, Frank noticed the odd look in Gerard's hazel eyes. "Gee, what's up?" Frank tested, slightly worried.

"We can't keep doing this, Frank," Gerard said firmly. Gerard never called him Frank.

"Uh, what's 'this'?" Frank asked in confusion.

"This _stuff_ we do," Gerard sound frustrated, like he was having trouble expressing himself.

"I don't get it," Frank said, eyebrows furrowed. Gerard never acted like this.

"The nicknames," Gerard all but cried out. "The nicknames, Frank, and me helping you put your stuff away. We aren't little kids anymore. We can't keep acting like it. Its...its gay, Frank! We all act gay!"

Frank felt his jaw drop at Gerard's words, but he quickly closed his mouth. He blinked back the pool of tears he felt and swallowed them back. "Gay?" his voice trembled a little. "Since when have you cared what people think about us? You've never cared about that before, _Gerard._" Frank felt his heart ache. "Are you going to start calling me a faggot as well? Do you want to shove me in my locker? Go ahead, you already know the combination."

"Frank—"

"No, _Gerard_, you're right. I'm acting gay. I'm contaminating you with my faggot germs." Frank took a step back. He felt himself glaring at his best friend. "Go eat lunch with your straight girlfriend." He shook his head. "Don't talk to me anymore." Frank turned and took off running. He tried to shove past the four jocks that had been standing a few lockers down. One of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Your boyfriend breakup with you?" he mocked.

"No, he's just too straight to be seen with me," Frank shoved past the guys, leaving Gerard in the dust. He ran into the men's restroom and locked himself in a stall. He sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chin. He cried his eyes out the rest of lunch.

Mikey met Frank outside his class after school. His eyes widened when he saw Frank's red rimmed eyes. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Your brother is an asshole," Frank murmured and started walking out of the school with Mikey.

"What'd he do?" Mikey asked with a hard voice.

"He told me we couldn't keep acting gay."

"What?" Mikey cried out, grabbing the attention of people around them. Frank took his wrist and dragged him along, walking faster.

"He said he can't help me put my textbook away and that we shouldn't use nicknames," Frank said, hurt and anger mixing together.

"Why would he—"

"Hey, Mikey!" Gerard's voice called behind them. They stopped walking. "Oh, and Frank, do you need a ride?"

Mikey held on to Frank's shoulder, preventing him from leaving. They both turned around, Gerard's eyes widening when he looked at Frank. Frank swore he saw guilt flash through them for a brief second.

"No, Gerard," Mikey said firmly. "We'll walk home." With that, he took Frank's gloved hand and pulled him away. Frank kept his eyes on the floor as he followed his best friend.

"He's such a dick! He's your fucking friend! Why would he do that to you? Fucking asshole!" Mikey ranted.

"Amanda is changing him," Frank said.

"I can't believe Gerard would let someone convince him to do that-to anyone, especially you Frankie."

"Convince?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like he just came up with that bullshit. Amanda makes him believe it."

"I hate her, Mikey," Frank said quietly.

"Me too Frankie. How about Ray and I go to your house and we play video games? We'll have you in a good mood in no time," Mikey smiled.

Ray and Mikey ended up falling asleep at Frank's. Ray gave them all a ride to school the next morning. Mikey told Ray about Gerard's actions and Ray almost didn't believe them. Ray was shocked and Mikey was pissed. Frank, well Frank didn't know how he felt. He only knew one thing for sure—Gerard wouldn't be at his locker after math.

Frank had been right. After math he went to his locker. The only time Gerard hadn't met him was when he had the flu the previous year. He unlocked his own locker and threw the textbook on the floor of it. Fuck being short. Why'd he have to be short? Why couldn't he have long legs like Mikey? Then he wouldn't be shoved into this damn locker all the time. Frank let out a groan. He was so frustrated.

"Hey," a rough voice said from behind Frank. Well, shit. Frank spun around.

"What the hell do you want?" Frank demanded jock number one—the one that had grabbed his shoulder the day before. He took a step back and bumped into someone else. He spun around and looked up to jock number two.

"We just wanted to check up on you," jock one said while the other snickered. "You know, after your boyfriend left you."

"He's not my boyfriend," Frank snorted. "He's dating Amanda. They eat lunch with you guys."

"That's right. Just make sure you remember that—he's with Amanda. Don't infect him with your faggotness," the second jock growled. The first jock grabbed him and shoved Frank into his locker. Frank cried out when he slipped on the textbook and felt something pull on his ankle. His head smacked against the back of his locker while the jocks slammed the door shut. His head throbbed terribly and he started to crumble to the floor, but there wasn't room in the locker. He heard the jocks leave down the empty hall. He felt tears escape his eyes. His ankle burned and all he wanted was to go home. He made sure all his weight was on his other foot to not worsen his ankle.

Where was Gerard when he needed him?

It felt like forever before Frank's phone went off in his bag. That was the problem though—it was in his bag. Frank tried to shift around and slide his bag off his shoulder. He cried out as he let pressure onto his injured ankle. The bag dropped to the floor of the locker, a mess at his feet. He managed to find his phone in the dark and answered right before it went to voicemail. "What?" he croaked.

"Frankie, where are you?" Mikey's voice cried out. "Dude, Ray went home early and I'm eating all alone."

"I'm sort of stuck in a locker," Frank said in a pained voice. Something was jabbing his messed up ankle.

"Shit, Frankie, why didn't you run?" Mikey asked. Frank could hear movement through the other line. He was coming for him.

"There were two of them," he murmured. "They blocked me off and told me to stay away from Gee—I mean Gerard."

"Gerard has really fucked up," Mikey sighed and hung up. Frank could hear him unlocking the locker. The door opened and some of the contents that had been in Frank's bag fell onto the floor. Frank stayed leaning inside the locker, his face contorted in pain. "Fuck, man, what happened?"

"I think I pulled something in my ankle," he murmured. "Fucking textbook tripped me."

"All because Gerard didn't put it up there for you," Mikey sighed and helped Frank out of the locker. He leaned him up against the neighboring locker and put all of Frank's stuff back in his bag. "I might just punch him tonight." Mikey handed Frank his bag and he took it. "Can you walk on your ankle?"

Frank tried putting pressure on it and winced. "It's...manageable."

"That's a 'no'," Mikey sighed again. He took Frank's arm and draped it over his shoulder. He took half of Frank's weight and helped him to the nurse's office. The nurse said it was only a slight sprain and as long as he stayed off it the rest of that day and was careful with it for the rest of the week, it should be fine. Mikey thanked her and helped Frank into the hall.

"Can your mom come get you?" Mikey asked.

"No," Frank groaned. "Mom signed up for extra shifts this week."

"Well, Ray's at a doctor's appointment," Mikey flinched a little. "We'll have to ask Gerard for a ride."

"I can walk," Frank insisted.

"Uh, no. I want you able to run incase anything goes down Monday, and this is the best way to make sure of that. No walking for the rest of the day. I'll spend the night at your place and make sure you don't mess it up more."

"Mikey-"

"No, Frank, I'm going to go get Gerard from class." With that, Mikey left him leaned up against a wall and went to find his brother.

A few painful minutes later, a very annoyed Mikey came back around the corner with Gerard. Frank immediately looked away from them. He only looked up when he felt someone take his bag. He lifted his head fast enough to watch Mikey shove it into Gerard's arms before taking Frank's arm and draping it over his own shoulder. It was awkward because of how much taller Mikey was than Frank. Mikey helped Frank out of the school, not taking the time to explain or even look at Gerard. Frank felt bad for making Mikey act like this toward his own brother.

"I'm sorry about this," Frank mumbled, chewing his lip. He still had a killer headache.

"It's not your fault," Mikey said and helped Frank into the back seat of Gerard's car. He got in on the other side, sitting in the back also. Gerard got in the driver's seat, trying to catch Frank's eye, but Frank didn't allow him. They were out of the parking lot before Gerard finally spoke.

"So...Frank, what happened?" Gerard asked worriedly.

"I was shoved into my locker again and I tripped over my textbook," Frank said quietly, looking down at his feet. He hated how this friendship was going. He wanted Gerard to hug him and apologize, but he wasn't going to let him even if he tried. Gerard was turning into everyone else now.

"He was in there for the first half of lunch," Mikey said in a hard voice. They were nearing the house. "Why don't you tell him _why_ they shoved you in a locker, Frankie?"

"Stop, Mikey," Frank said quietly as the car stopped in his driveway. He opened the door and tried to get out himself. Mikey shut up and jumped out of the car, going around to Frank's side. He grabbed Frank's bag and looked inside the car.

"Tell Mom I'm spending the night," Mikey said before helping Frank to the front door. Frank swore he saw guilt and sadness on Gerard's face, but he refused to look back a second time.

Mikey got them inside and laid Frank down on the couch. "You make it seem like I'm dying," Frank joked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can fight off multiple jocks. I need you to be able to run," Mikey said and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, you should ask Gee for my extra inhaler. He usually carries it around. I might need it and forget mine one day," Frank smirked. Gerard always had Frank's extra inhaler with him since Frank was seven—when he had had an attack at school out on the playground. Gerard had raced to class to get it and run back—and Gerard has always been slow. Since then, he's always kept it on him somewhere because of how forgetful Frank was.

"I'll ask him when we go to my house tomorrow," Mikey said.

"That sounds good," Frank paused. "We should leave in the morning tomorrow—before my mom wakes up. She will freak out if she sees me limping."

"Alright," Mikey said and came back in the room with a sandwich. Frank eyed him cautiously.

"You brought me a ham sandwich?"

Mikey snorted. "No, bitch, I made myself a sandwich. I'm not your housewife."

"Aww, but Mikey Way, you'd make an awesome house wife!" For that comment, Frank got a pillow chucked at his head. Frank laughed as Mikey sat in the recliner.

"I can't believe those guys told you to stay away from Gerard. They're usually trying to beat _him_ up," Mikey said quietly, smile gone.

"He's with Amanda now. She probably asked them to tell me to stay away. She doesn't like us Mikey, but she likes Gerard. She's, like, taken possession of him."

"He isn't an object though!"

"Maybe I can talk to Gerard about this," Frank offered.

"Would he even listen?"

"I can try, can't I?" Frank asked almost desperately. His chest ached. He hated the idea of losing his best friend.

"Frank..."

"Mikey, we can't let them take Gerard away. I hate all of this. It isn't fair. He's our friend, he's a good person and Amanda is tainting what makes him, him." Frank insisted, sitting up a little to look at Mikey better.

"She is messing him up. We can't change that though, Frank. The most we can do is talk to him, but he might get upset and completely reject us," Mikey pointed out.

"He was worried in the car. Maybe he's just confused right now, you know? He might realize he misses us and come back."

"I don't know, Frank..."

"Mikey—"

"Frankie, I don't know how this will work, alright? You can talk to him, but he's been being different at home even. I mentioned it this morning. He doesn't act the same. He's always in his room. He rarely talks to me or our parents. It's just...I think they're getting to him."

"I don't want this..."

"Never do I," Mikey sighed, "but he spends all his time with them when he isn't locked up in his room. He just keeps adding distance between us."

"He's such a good guy. I don't understand how he can act like this," Frank groaned.

"He's confused. He's happy he's being accepted and is letting that change how he sees things."

"I miss him," Frank said quietly.

"I know, Frankie," Mikey said with a sad smile. He turned on the TV and handed Frank a controller. "C'mon, try and get your mind off of it." With that, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening playing video games and tried to forget about Gerard's painful behavior. Frank kept thinking about it though. He knew it wasn't right and somewhere in his chest, there was a terrible pain.

They woke up on the couches the next morning. Frank's mom was still asleep when he sat up. He stood with all his weight on his good leg. He woke Mikey up and left a note for his mom. They left Frank's house and walked down to Mikey's, Frank's arm draped across Mikey's shoulder to keep from hurting his ankle more. It felt better—it wasn't throbbing anymore—but it still hurt. They got to the Way's home and were greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Both the boys smiled a little. Mikey helped Frank into the kitchen, where Don Way was at the table reading the paper and Donna Way was at the oven. Mikey helped Frank into a chair before going and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Hi Mom," Mikey said.

"Hi boys," Donna smiled at the two. "How was your night?"

"It was alright," Frank said with a smile.

"He hurt his ankle yesterday so I'm looking after him," Mikey rolled his eyes and snatched some of the already-cooked bacon.

"Mikey, you can wait for breakfast to finish cooking!" Donna scolded before looking at Frank. "Hun, how'd you hurt your ankle?"

"I tripped," Frank mumbled. He hated lying to Donna. She was so sweet.

"You have to be more careful!" She scolded Frank also—in a loving way—before finishing breakfast. Mikey sat next to Frank and breakfast was served right as the basement door opened and Gerard came up. His hair was damp—he had washed it again, oddly—and he was makeup free. Frank looked down at his pancakes to avoid looking at Gerard, but he could feel his hazel eyes on him.

"Morning, honey," Donna said to her oldest son and patted the seat next to her—which was next to Frank. Frank had always sat between the boys since they got him his own permanent chair at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Terrible," Gerard mumbled and Frank felt those eyes on him again as Gerard sat down next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Donna said. Frank could hear the frown in her voice. The table was silent for a moment, and it wasn't comfortable. "Did you hear about what happened to Frank's ankle?"

"Yeah, he—"

"I tripped," Frank said. "He gave Mikey and I a ride to my house." He looked up from his food to look at Gerard. His gaze was met by Gerard's large hazel eyes. Those intense eyes questioned him, but Frank just looked back before looking at his food again.

"You gave them a ride? That's good, he shouldn't be walking on that ankle," Donna said.

"Yeah, he needs to be more careful. He could've really gotten hurt," Gerard said, worry in his voice as he hinted at what could've happened.

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if his friend has been there," Mikey scoffed, his voice hardening.

"Maybe his friend was being doing something else, maybe it was more—"

"If you say 'more important' Gerard, I'll stab you with my fucking fork. I swear—" Mikey was cut off by his mother.

"Mikey, watch your language! What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"It's nothing, Mom," Mikey said as he stood. He helped Frank to his feet.

"You didn't finish your breakfast—"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Mikey said, anger slipping into his voice. "I lost my appetite." Mikey looked directly at his older brother for a moment before helping Frank out of the kitchen and to his room. Once they were there, he sat Frank down on his bed and paced around the room.

"Mikey, calm down," Frank said. "You can't go throwing tantrums at the table."

"I'm just so mad! He ditched us, Frankie! He left us," Mikey said as he fell onto the bed next to Frank. He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Mikes, you can't see it like that. We...we can fix this," Frank said.

"Sure, you keep saying that, but can we? We can't make him hang out with us. Maybe he belongs with all those kids."

"Don't say that. Gerard isn't a bad person like they are."

"I don't know. Maybe we've lost him," Mikey sighed.

"Don't say that," Frank sighed and lay down next to Mikey. They both stared at the roof of Mikey's room for almost an hour, both lost in thought. They ended up both falling asleep and woke up past noon. They turned on _Dawn of the Dead_ and watched it before switching to _Batman: the Animated Series_ for hours. They ate dinner in Mikey's room and kept watching the TV until past dark.

Around nine, Mikey went to the bathroom and didn't come back for a while. Frank felt his stomach growl and he sat up. He got up, testing his weight on his ankle. He could make it to the kitchen—one trip wouldn't hurt him. He limped out to the kitchen and flipped the light on. He looked around for food and found his target—the container of cheese balls on top of the pantry. He frowned. They were too high up for him to reach.

"Damn being short," he muttered and pulled a chair over in front of the pantry. He climbed onto it, careful with his ankle. "Ah ha!" he said victoriously as he grabbed the container. He pulled his arms back and his elbow smashed into something hard. He almost fell off the chair in shock.

"Fuck, Frank! I know you're mad, but you don't have to fucking hurt me," Gerard cried out, fingering his split lip. Frank climbed hurriedly, but carefully, off the chair and set the container on the table.

"I am so sorry, dude," Frank said quickly. His eyes spotted the blood on Gerard's lips. He...he wanted to lick it off so badly. He felt his chest ache.

"Let me help you," Frank said quickly and grabbed a paper towel. He stood directly in front of Gerard and pressed the towel to the older boy's bottom lip. He felt Gerard's breath hitch and—

"Oh, baby, what happened?" Amanda shouldered her way between the boys. She snatched the towel from Frank's hand and pressed it to her boyfriend's lip herself. Gerard's eyes were wide and Amanda kissed him once.

"Let's go back downstairs," she purred and took Gerard's hand. Amanda pulled Gerard out of the kitchen and back downstairs. Frank didn't catch Gerard's sad look because he was staring at the ground. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did this hurt so badly? He hurried out of the kitchen, forgetting his snack as he felt his eyes sting. He rushed into Mikey's room, ignoring Mikey's questioning and threw himself onto the bed. He felt a sob escape his lips as he buried his face in the warm sheets.

"Frank, what happened? What's wrong?" Mikey asked worriedly, resting a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"I-I think," Frank could barely get the words out. He was crying so much and his chest ached so badly. "I t-think I like Gerard."


	4. Part Four

**A/N: Sorry, my editor has been on vacation~ Here's part four!**

"You what?" Mikey asked calmly.

"I think I like Gerard!" Frank loudly stated. He felt Mikey get up and close the bedroom door, joining him at his side in seconds.

"Do you really like him?" Mikey asked softly. Frank looked up at him, eyes full of tears. He nodded.

"I-I ran into him in the kitchen and hurt his lip. I was taking care of it a-and my heart was p-pounding. Then Amanda fucking showed up and kissed him," Frank let out a small sob.

"Fuck, dude, why do you have to realize this now? This is terrible timing," Mikey groaned quietly.

"I don't think I have any say in timing," Frank sniffled. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"I'm so sorry," Mikey pulled his best friend into a hug. "This is terrible Frank."

"I need you to tell me the truth," Frank said sadly as he hugged Mikey back.

"Of course," Mikey promised.

"How often does she come over?" Frank whispered. He felt Mikey stiffen a little.

"A lot," Mikey sighed.

"And they go down to the basement alone?" Frank felt his heart tighten.

"I'm so sorry," Mikey just whispered again. Frank let out a quiet sob and started crying again. This wasn't Frank just 'liking' someone. This wasn't 'just' a crush.

"I think I fucking love him" Frank mumbled.

x

Frank went back home in the morning. School came and he never saw Gerard. It was like he was going out of his way to avoid Frank. It hurt so badly. Frank spent a lot of time with Mikey, or at his own house, overall trying to keep his mind busy. The day they were supposed to go to the comic book store, Gerard didn't even tell Frank he wasn't going— just left without him after school.

It was Wednesday at lunch when Frank finally saw Gerard, a few passing seconds in the hallway. Frank froze while his old friend walked by. Gerard was in a blue and navy plaid flannel. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and it was unbuttoned, showing the matching navy v-neck under it. He had on denim skinny jeans and clean, new vans. His hair was clean and had been brushed that morning, the usual ink-and-paint were free from his hands. Thrown over his shoulder was a plain backpack, in place of his everyday messenger bag covered in designs he had drawn or sewn on. He walked right past Frank, not even meeting his gaze. Frank almost didn't believe his eyes. That wasn't his Gee. That was Amanda's new boy toy. He had crossed over.

Once he was gone, Frank took off running. He heard shouts as he ran, but ignored them all and continued his pace. His eyes stung as he flew up the stairs and crashed through the doors to the roof. Mikey and Ray jumped a little and looked at him.

"Dude, what's going on?" Ray asked automatically worried.

"G-Gerard," Frank gasped. "H-he, he looks different!" He wheezed and doubled over. His friends were instantly by his side. Ray dug through Frank's bag and shoved the inhaler into the small boy's hands. Frank used it as Mikey patted his back.

"I know, I saw him this morning," Mikey murmured. "They went shopping last night together." Mikey's voice was shaking a little. Frank looked up and saw so much hurt in those eyes. Gerard wasn't just breaking Frank's heart, but Mikey's also.

"I'm going to talk to him about this. I have to," Frank said after he caught his breath.

"Frank—"

"No, I have to Mikey. He needs to hear our perspective."

"Just, don't be too harsh," Ray asked, "Our Gerard is still down there somewhere." Frank nodded and they all sat down to eat in silence.

x

Frank went home with Mikey after school on Thursday. He had decided to talk to Gerard finally. It wasn't for his own sake, but also of his friends. Gerard was destroying his relationship with his younger brother, and that was just wrong.

The two boys walked home, lacking a ride as a result to Gerard going home sick during the day. In Frank's bag held the newest edition of Wolverine, a present he had bought for Gerard the last time he and Mikey went to the store—after realizing Gerard wasn't going to bring him there himself. He was going to offer it as a peace offering before trying to make Gerard understand. Gee was always easier to work when he was excited about something. His old habits might have been slipping away, but a thirteen year long passion for comics doesn't just disappear. It was still buried in there and Frank was going to appeal to that part of Gerard. The part Frank loved—

Frank shook his head as he entered the Way's house. He couldn't be thinking about that! He had to respect Gerard's feelings. He couldn't think about how much he wanted to kiss those full, beautiful lips—Damn it! Frank pulled out the comic-bait before throwing his bag on the couch. He went to the basement door and raced down the stairs.

"Hey, Gerard, guess what—" Frank stopped short when he saw Amanda in the basement. More specifically, pressed against Gerard's body, where he was supporting himself against the bedroom wall. Amanda didn't pull away at Frank's loudness, only getting closer and more frantic at Frank's intrusion. He could see Gerard's hazel eyes flash open and he had to push Amanda away. Frank watched him wipe his swollen lips quickly, eyes trying to explain—like he had to explain. Gerard's skin was flush.

Frank felt his heart tighten and his eyes widened. Gerard had gone home early and brought her with him? He felt sick to his stomach—sick and fucking stupid.

"Frank—"

"It's rude to storm into people's rooms without knocking," Amanda said, cutting off Gerard.

"Yeah, well it's rude to steal people's friends," he muttered and threw the comic book on Gerard's bed. "I got you your fucking comic."

"Frank!"

"No, save it Gerard. I came down here to tell you to stop being a fucking dick to Mikey. You keep ignoring him and blowing him off its wrong, and you know it. You fucking love your brother, and he has always been there for you." Frank said angrily. Frank turned and started up the stairs quickly, stomping his feet.

"Gosh, no need to throw a fit. Guys do this all the time," Amanda snorted. Frank stopped, back still turned to them.

"Not the good guys. They don't forget who their friends are." With that, Frank made it to the kitchen and slammed the basement door closed. He broke off in a sprint to Mikey's room. Mikey was already on his feet—the slammed door had warned him of bad news. He caught Frank when he threw himself into the room. Mikey sat down, rubbing Frank's back as his small frame shook with sobs. He tried so hard to erase the image of Amanda all over Gerard. Grounding his palms into his closed eyes, he tried to wipe out the memory of Gerard and Amanda, only to find his effort futile. When he fell asleep that night, exhausted from crying, nightmares plagued his mind with images of the two together, over and over.

He stayed at the Way's house that night, both him and Mikey curled up together. He woke up to find Mikey absent from his side of the mattress. He stumbled to his feet, not bothering to fix his bed head. Passing the bedroom mirror he glanced in and saw the effects of the past 24 hours. Dark bags, that reminded him of bruises, resided and his eyes were rimmed in a watery red. He dragged his feet out to the kitchen to see Mikey and Gerard alone at the table. He mumbled a 'good morning' to Mikey, not even looking at Gerard. He could feel the tension already weighing him down. He opened the pantry, grabbed a pack of Pop Tarts, and left the room. He stopped at the entrance to the hallway, just out of sight of the brothers, when he heard Gerard's voice.

"What's wrong with him?" he heard in Gerard's quiet voice. He took notice that it was laced with concern.

"It's none of your business," Mikey stated rather coldly.

"He came downstairs yesterday and told me that I've been upsetting you. I had no idea-"

"Then you must be fucking stupid, Gerard. You've completely forgot about us. When was the last time you even said hi to Ray? Last time you had a normal conversation with Frank? Sure, maybe it's only been a week, but that's the longest it's ever been."

"I don't mean to do it, Mikey. It just happens," Frank heard guilt in Gerard's voice.

"You just happen to be forgetting your friends?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's hard to spend time with you guys when Amanda wants me with her friends."

"That's the thing. She wants you with her friends—your friends. You messed up, Gee. You really hurt Frank, and you really hurt Ray and me." Frank heard Mikey push his chair back and stand. Frank went back to the room and changed quickly. He threw on his ripped jeans and a sweater, along with one of Mikey's beanies. He yanked on his shoes and started his breakfast when Mikey came in.

"Did you sleep alright?" Mikey asked. Frank shook his head.

"Fucking terrible—all I could see was them going at it," he shuddered and almost swallowed one of the Pop Tarts whole.

"Dude, slow down—you're going to end up choking," Mikey smiled the best he could. "C'mon, Ray's picking us up today." With that, the boys left Mikey's room. They walked right past Gerard, not responding to his offer for a ride. They went out front and climbed into Ray's car.

"Frank, what happened?" Ray asked when they got into the car.

"Gerard's an asshole," Frank sighed.

"Let's do something this weekend," Mikey said before Ray could ask any more questions. Frank knew that Mikey would explain everything once Frank wasn't around. He was trying to help the situation.

"What do you have in mind?" Ray asked.

"Anything," Mikey shrugged, "anything that doesn't involve my house."

"That's a good plan," Frank smiled a little.

"Why don't you guys stay at my house this weekend? We can go get some more comics and there's a new game released tonight! We can go get it tomorrow morning and just play all day," Ray sounded so excited.

"Can we go to the arcade also?" Mikey asked eagerly. Frank and Ray laughed.

"Of course we can, MikeyWay," Ray smiled. The boys all felt their moods lighten as they got out of the car at school. They could survive one more day knowing they had amazing plans for the weekend.

x

The weekend passed too quickly and soon it was Monday again. Frank woke up on Ray's couch, blinking sleep away. They had spent three nights at Ray's. After school Friday, before they all left, Gerard had spoken to Ray for a few minutes. Ray told the other boys that Gerard had been checking to make sure they were okay. For some reason, that just made Frank want to cry again. Gerard cared still, just not enough to be around them.

Frank got up and got ready along with his friends. Soon they were in Ray's car, parking in the school's lot. They didn't go to their usual spot; they just hung out in the car until the bell rang.

His morning classes took forever to pass, but lunch finally arrived. Frank dropped his textbook off, minimizing the time his locker was open to just a matter of seconds. He climbed the stairs and sat down next to Ray and Mikey, sighing contently.

"We're going to the comic book after school, you in?" Mikey asked.

"Nah, I don't feel up to it today," Frank sighed. It was a Gerard-and-Frank thing. "I'll go tomorrow or something. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Do you need a ride?" Ray asked.

"I'll walk. It'll be good to work my ankle a little. It doesn't hurt anymore—it's just a tad stiff from not being used."

"Just be careful," Mikey said firmly, but smiled. "Don't go and trip or anything."

"Yes, mom, I promise to be careful," Frank laughed and Ray joined in. Mikey rolled his eyes and returned to his lunch. It took Frank and Ray a while to stop laughing—not because the joke was actually that funny, but because it felt good to laugh. That's how their whole weekend had been, a lot of pointless laughter. They did anything to keep the mood up, to feel good. Since Gerard started neglecting them, they hadn't had any really good laughs before their weekend together.

Sadly, the bell rang too soon, causing the trio to go their separate ways. Frank went to his next class and watched the clock move slowly. School did come to an end, but after an agonizing amount of time. He stayed in his desk once the bell rang, letting the school clear out before he got up and went to his locker. The hallways only had a few people left, so he took his time opening his locker and gathering his things. Frank froze, textbook in hand, when he heard a too familiar voice.

"Hey, faggot, I thought we warned you to stay away from Gerard and Amanda," Steven said while his friend slammed Frank's locker shut. Frank calmed down a little; glad he wasn't going to be shoved into a locker after school hours. That would've been terrible.

"I have stayed away," Frank said, blowing them off as he tried to get by Steven. That's when two more testosterone-induced jocks turned around the corner.

"That's not what Amanda told us. Actually, she said you walked in on the two of them," the one who had slammed the locker shut, said. Frank flinched as he remembered the picture of them together. He had worked hard to block that image.

"It's not my fault they didn't lock the fucking door," Frank muttered.

"She also said you were trying to steal him away," Steven said.

"Well, I wasn't. Gerard is with her and straight as a fucking pole," Frank said. Steven shoved him back into the other guy.

"So you admit to being gay?"

"Does that even matter? You wouldn't believe me even if I denied it!" Frank shouted.

"You're a faggot. We know you lie about being straight."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Frank muttered as he looked for an escape. He didn't have a clear path, but he was holding a heavy textbook. He threw it at the guy to his left. The guy stumbled back a little in shock and frank slipped through the gap in their blockade and took off running. He felt his ankle scream at the sudden movement, but refused to stop. He ran as fast as he could through the hallway. He didn't care that the front doors were in the opposite direction, he had to get out of there. He couldn't take four guys on.

Frank felt his lungs struggle to pump oxygen into his system as he ran. Blood was pumping hard and furious in his ears and his gasping breaths were becoming ragged. His sneakers echoed through the halls, accompanied by the yells of the bullies running after him. They had gone down different hallways but were quickly picking up the distance. The guy who had shut his locker was behind him. This guy was faster than Steven and was able to keep up with Frank. Frank started to see spots, but managed to keep running. It was only fifteen minutes after school—Frank wanted to know where the fuck all the teachers were!

He ran past the library doors just as Gerard and Amanda were walking out. Frank swore he heard Gerard call his name, but couldn't take the time to look back. The other guy was gaining on him. He turned the corner and saw Amanda dragging Gerard away. Frank felt his eyes sting, but he couldn't get distracted. He needed to find a way out of this fucking Hell hole.

The guy grabbed Frank's backpack and came to a halt, ripping Frank back. Frank lost his footing and the jock let go of his bag to let Frank smack into the ground with a loud 'bang' that rang through the halls. Frank cried out and held his head, which was now throbbing. Frank sat up and scrambled to his feet just in time to have Steven speed around the corner. The guy behind Frank grabbed his arm and twisted it up between his shoulder blades. Frank cried out in pain.

"Amanda asked us to teach you a lesson, faggot," Steven smirked, catching his breath quickly. Frank kept wheezing-he needed his inhaler. Frank shook his head; the black dots were still clouding his sight. He didn't want this.

The jock behind Frank held him in place as Steven pulled back his fist. Frank clenched his eyes shut and Steven's fist indented itself in his eye socket. Frank cried out in pain, recoiling when another punch landed on his stomach, making him cough hard and lose his already sparse breath. Frank panted, trying desperately to breathe. Steven laughed and threw another punch, splitting Frank's lip. Immediately tasting blood fill his mouth, Frank fought back against the guy holding him, trying to get away. He kicked his leg back and connected with the guy's groin. The guy grunted and released Frank, stumbling back. Frank fell forward and Steven shoved him the rest of the way down. Then he swung his foot and kicked Frank in the stomach, throwing him back against the wall.

"Fuck," Frank spit out, hugging his stomach.

"Stay the hell away from her and her boyfriend, alright?" Steven growled. The guy that had been kicked in the groin kicked Frank in the lower back and Frank cried out again. They kept kicking him as he rattled and withered around. They stepped back after a minute and Frank just laid there. He curled up and held his sides. It all ached and he would be covered in bruises the next day, if not sporting a new cast.

"Gerard isn't your friend anymore. If we even see you looking at him, we'll find you again," Steven growled then looked at his friends. He nodded and they all left.

Frank stayed curled up for a few minutes before he forced himself to sit up. He dug through his bag and grabbed his inhaler. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, he used it a few times and sat there for a moment, eyes closed. He enjoyed the feel of breathing, despite his aching diaphragm. He grabbed his bag and shoved himself to his feet. Quickly removing his blood from the floor, he moved slowly out of the school, his whole torso aching. He felt his eye swelling—he would have a terrible black eye the next day. He walked to the Way's house instead of his own. If his mother saw him, it would just be worse. Thankfully, Gerard's car wasn't in the driveway-probably off fucking his girlfriend.

"Fuck!" Frank groaned. He didn't need that image. He let himself in. Mikey was on the couch reading one of his new comics and looked up.

"Shit, Frank, what the hell happened?" Mikey asked and ran to him. Frank closed the door and dropped his bag.

"I became a punching bag, that's what happened," he said and winced. Damn, it hurt to breath.

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up before Mom gets home. You're a mess." Mikey took his arm and dragged him back to his room.

"You don't say? I didn't notice," Frank snorted.

"What hurts?" Mikey asked as he grabbed the first aid kit.

"My eye, my lip is sort of okay, and my stomach and back feel like I got hit by a truck."

"This is unbelievable," Mikey muttered. He got an icepack from the kitchen for his eye and the forming lump on his head along with a paper towel for his lip. Mikey helped him take off his shirt to look at the damage underneath. He just gapped. In the twenty minutes it had taken Frank to walk to their house (more like limp) the bruises had started to show. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Frank grunted. His torso was covered in dark blue and purple marks. Oh boy, these things were going to be ugly. Mikey went around to exam his back when the bedroom door opened. Frank almost dropped the icepack when he saw Gerard's expression. It was utter shock and...and guilt? Gerard's eyes ran over Frank's chest and Frank squirmed a little. He hadn't been beat up like this since middle school. He crossed an arm over his chest and cringed when he felt a sting in his shoulder.

"W-what happened to you?" Gerard breathed and moved in front of Frank before Mikey could even react. He gently moved the icepack away from Frank's eye to examine it. Frank couldn't breathe. His chest tightened and his limbs froze when Gerard extended a hand to his face before dropping it back like he wasn't aware of the movement. Gerard's face was so close and so full of worry.

"What the fuck? Ever heard of knocking?" Mikey demanded, breaking Gerard's gaze on Frank. Frank sucked oxygen into his lungs and his body loosened.

"I just—I saw Frank's backpack and I wanted to check on him 'cause I saw him running at school a-and—"

"And you let Amanda stop you," Frank whispered, staring at the floor now.

"What?" Mikey demanded and looked from Gerard to Frank, then back. "You let this happen to him? What type of person are you?"

"I didn't—"

"Get the fuck out," Mikey shouted and pointed to the door. Gerard's eyes widened and he fumbled for words. Mikey shoved him out and slammed the door. Frank felt his eyes stinging.

"Amanda had them do this," Frank whispered.

"Are you fucking serious?" Mikey demanded.

"That's what they told me. It was to teach me a lesson or some shit like that. Amanda must've told them about the other night..." Frank muttered.

"What, because you took care of his lip? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Mikey cried.

"No, I think...I think he...he was looking at me weird. I think he might've...might've been feeling what I was..."

"Frank..." Mikey said warningly. "I want you guys to be together, but it won't do you good to see things where there's nothing." Frank just sighed quietly as Mikey took care of his lip and the open cuts on his torso.

"You know, you're lucky you got out of there in one piece," Mikey pointed out.

"I'm lucky they haven't done this before. It doesn't stop me from wanting to punch one of them out," Frank muttered.

"I thought violence wasn't the answer?" Mikey smirked.

"I can still want to," he murmured. Mikey laughed and handed Frank back his shirt.

"Let's stay at your place tonight. We'll leave for school a little early so your mom doesn't see your eye. I'm pretty sure my mom would flip," Mikey packed a bag. They didn't see Gerard as they left.


	5. Part Five

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long! This one is a lil shorter than normal, but I HAD to end then. Enjoy!**

It hurt for Frank to move at all—his chest was stiff and painful to move. His black eye was hideous—a dark purple swell that matched the bruises all over his chest. He groaned in pain just putting his half-empty backpack on. It was going to be Hell getting through the day alone. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the assholes came looking for him against. He shuddered at the idea.

Ray picked them up on Tuesday morning. They got into the car—Frank more or less threw himself across the backseat to keep from bending over at all. Gerard wasn't in his spot as usual. They saw him in the parking lot though—which was a first. To be more specific, Gerard was staring Frank down with big, wide eyes. Frank swore that they looked sad. They were so beautiful that he wanted to go kiss the jerk. He wouldn't, of course. He probably would've been tackled before he made it halfway over to Gerard.

Frank made himself look away. Mikey gently patted his shoulder as they kept walking.

By the time lunch came, Frank felt worse. His chest was more tender than it had been this morning and his eyes still stung from crying the night before, but those weren't the specific reason why. No, it was the fact that Amanda had people everywhere going after him. They weren't beating him up, but physical pain wasn't the only type that could be distributed. Kids whispered 'fag' when he walked through the halls, while one kid spent all of second period throwing bits of erasers at the back of Frank's head. Students usually didn't care much about his existence. They weren't all openly this cruel. It...well, it sucked.

Frank went to his locker and got his lunch out. He turned and caught Steven down by his locker—watching him. Frank blinked and Steven smirked. So now the creep was watching him. Frank stopped in the middle of the hall when he realized something.

The guy he had kicked in the groin had been watching him between second and third period. Now that he thought of it, Steven had been watching him after first period also. They...they were seriously watching to make sure he stayed away from Gerard—like the beating wasn't enough!

With that realization he hurried to find Ray and Mikey.

x

Ray drove Mikey and Frank to school again. And like the day before, Gerard met Frank's eyes from a few parking spots over. Frank squirmed a little at how intensely Gerard was looking at him—like he was contemplating something. He held Gerard's gaze for a long moment, holding his breath. He felt his heart speed up from the contact of Gerard's eyes on his. To break the intense watch, Frank looked down at his feet and fumbled his lip ring between his teeth. Mikey took his arm and led him away while Frank made sure the image of Gerard's expression was burnt inside his mind.

Everything was like the day before—the jocks, being especially creepy, followed him around between classes and before lunch. Then he had to deal with the jerks in class—normal kids turning into bullies. Some freshman got the guts to trip him on his way to math. A fucking freshman tripped him! Since when did seniority stop taking effect? The kid was fresh fucking prime-A meat!

Frank walked out of math to find that his locker door had been pick locked—he could tell by the scraps around the locker—and all the contents had been pulled out. His papers, lunch, textbook—all of his belongings—were on the floor, most with shoe prints on them. He cursed under his breath and shoved through the crowd to his locker. He knelt down and started cleaning up the mess while kids snickered as they passed. He was scrapping the remains of his lunch off his textbook when someone else started organizing his papers. Frank looked over with grateful eyes to see Gerard on his knees next to him. Helping him. Frank's eyes widened. He hadn't _seen_ Gerard during school for awhile, let alone made _contact_ with him.

"You don't have to do this," Frank murmured and looked back down at his ruined lunch.

"I know I don't have to," Gerard said quietly. Frank could feel those beautiful hazel eyes on him. "But I want to." Frank felt his heart speed up, hope pumping through his veins.

"It'll just happen again tomorrow. You really don't have to worry. Anyways, won't your friends get mad?" Frank asked softly. He glanced at Gerard just in time to see him shrug. Gerard's black hair fell from behind his ears and blocked Frank's view of his eyes. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair so, so badly.

Gerard handed Frank his organized pile and picked up the textbook. He put it on the top shelf. Without another word, Gerard walked away. Frank smiled a little, hope and dread mixing oddly in his stomach.

Watching Gerard walk away, he saw Steven standing about ten lockers down, staring down Frank with dark eyes. Frank cringed, his bruises suddenly aching more. He shoved his papers into his locker and slammed it shut. He hurried on the way to the lunch spot.

Frank sat down next to Mikey, biting his lip ring hard.

"Dude, are you alright?" Mikey asked.

"Someone trashed my locker," Frank started.

"Shit, Frank, first they beat you up, now they ruin your stuff?" Mikey interjected. Frank held up his hand to stop a rant.

"Then, Gerard helped me clean up the mess," he murmured. Ray's eyes widened, but Mikey was faster.

"No way, Gerard wouldn't do that."

"He did! He helped me and put my textbook away," Frank said, hope seeping into his voice. Fuck, now he was sounding like Gerard.

"That's good then, right?" Ray asked.

"Well, mostly. Except, well, Steven was watching," Frank murmured. Mikey cursed.

"You're going to get beat up again!" the youngest of the three practically shouted.

"I think you should steer clear of Gerard," Ray said quietly, meeting Frank's eyes.

"But..." Frank mumbled, staring down at his skeleton gloves.

"Frank, I think he's right," Mikey said quietly. "I'm sorry, but he's just trouble now..."

"This sucks," Frank murmured and leaned against Mikey's shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Mikey said quietly.

x

Frank sputtered a cough as Steven's fist connected with his still fucked up stomach. Frank was being held in place by one jock while another two were holding back Mikey. They were all behind the school, unseen behind the bleachers. They had been dragged out right at the start of lunch. Of course, no teachers took any noticing to the two yelling boys as they were harshly dragged out.

Steven threw his fist again, this time meeting Frank's ribcage spot on. "Fuck," Frank gasped breathlessly.

"We told you to stay away from Gerard," Steven growled.

"I did! He came and talked to _me_!" Frank cried out.

"Leave him alone! It isn't his fault," Mikey shouted. Frank's eyes widened in worry and Steven turned to face the unharmed boy. Shit, this was bad. Mikey hadn't really had a problem with bullies before.

"Look who's trying to be the hero—the fucked up brother," Steven snorted and threw a punch at Mikey. Steven's huge fist connected with Mikey's cheek, throwing his glasses off his face and into the grass. Mikey cried out in pain and Steven's next punch landed on his diaphragm. Then the guys released Mikey and let him fall to the ground, gasping for air. Steven started to kick him in the stomach and Frank closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this! He kept struggling, desperately trying to break out of the guy's grip, but to no avail. He heard Mikey cry out especially loud and his eyes flashed open. Mikey had blood dripping down from his nose. He wiped it away and spat out some blood as well. Steven smirked.

"You should listen next time, Iero," Steven said when he looked at Frank. "Or I'll get the freak with the 'fro also."

"Asshole," Frank spat and welcomed the next punch he took. "You think hurting us makes you better, but it doesn't."

"This is survival of the fittest," Steven said as he turned to look at Mikey. He was pinching his nose to try and stop the nose bleed as he slowly sat up. Steven kicked his shoulder, shoving him back onto the ground. Mikey took a hard kick to the side and cried out again.

"What'd Amanda do to get you guys to do this?" Mikey asked as he tried sitting up.

"That's none of your concern," Steven smirked and Frank got a sick feeling in his stomach. Could Amanda be cheating on Gerard after all this?

Steven nodded to the guys holding Frank and they dropped him. Frank scrambled to his feet, but by then the guys were already walking away. Frank walked over to Mikey and helped him to his feet. He picked up the younger boy's glasses and put them on for him while Mikey kept pinching his bloody nose.

"Let's go find Ray and go home," Frank said quietly. He heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. He sighed. Why did school have to suck so damn much?

Mikey wrapped his arms around his stomach. Frank knew he would be covered in bruises by the afternoon. He'd end up staying at the Way's to take care of him. They couldn't go to his house because his mother would flip and call the school. Ray's mother would be completely freaked out. She was so kind and she had no idea the boys got beat up. Mrs. Way would be upset, but she wouldn't call the school. She knew it'd only make things worse.

They walked into the school, moving slow for Mikey's sake. Frank went to Ray's class and told the teacher Ray was needed in the office. Ray packed up quickly and left the class. It was obvious he had been worrying all of lunch.

"What happened?" he whispered to Frank as they walked down the hall. Frank had left Mikey to get his stuff from his locker. "I looked for you guys all of lunch."

"Steven dragged us behind the bleachers. They beat up Mikey pretty bad," Frank explained. They turned the corner and Ray saw Mikey. He ran to him and turned him around so Mikey was facing him. Ray gently examined his nose.

"Let's get you guys out of here," Ray murmured, they nodded in agreement. Ray helped Mikey out to the car while Frank held Mikey's things. They climbed into Ray's car and they drove home. Arriving at the Way's house Ray sat Mikey on his bed, Frank scurrying to retrieve the first aid kit. They took care of Mikey's bloody nose and cleaned all the blood off his face. He didn't have any broken ribs, but his chest was going to be bruised as Hell. Once they were done Mikey lay on the bed shirtless. His bruises would be coming in soon. He had a cold compress on his nose and cheek to keep them from swelling. Ray lay on the bed next to Mikey, but with his head at the end of the bed. He was reading a comic. Frank sat on the floor, back to the bed, and stared down at his hands. He loved Gerard, but his friends would get hurt if he ever went near him.

High school fucking sucked.

They stayed like that for hours. Everything seemed really calm…until they heard Gerard's car park outside and the front door open. Ray was suddenly on his feet and storming out of the bedroom. Frank's eyes widened and he stumbled to his feet. Ray was always the calmest between the four—three of them.

Frank jogged out of the room, trying to catch up with Ray.

"Gerard!" Frank heard Ray shout as he turned the corner. Ray was standing in front of Gerard, blocking him from leaving the living room. Ray's fists were clenched and looked angry as hell.

"Uhh, what's up Ray?" Gerard asked hesitantly. He looked over to Frank and looked straight into his eyes. Then he looked at his fading bruises, worry swirling behind his hazel orbs.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from us," Ray growled, venom clear in his voice. Frank's eyes snapped to Ray, wide. Gerard looked away from Frank to look at the friend confronting him. His jaw dropped, but he quickly closed his mouth. His eyes were wider than Frank's.

"Why?" Gerard asked quietly. "Ray, calm do—"

"I am not going to calm down!" Ray shouted. "You're little brother got the shit beat out of him at lunch because you talked to Frank! I'm tired of watching _my _friends get hurt because of _your_ stupid decisions. We're dealing with that fact that you chose some fucking girl over us. We can't function with you being indecisive and getting others hurt. It isn't fair and you're just being an asshole. You gave us up, you can't have us back. Stay the fuck away from all of us, got it?"

Gerard was speechless. He at Ray, then Frank, with his wide, shocked eyes. "I never wanted you guys to get hurt," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Doesn't matter what you wanted. We're all getting hurt because of your dumb mistakes. Just stay away." Ray spun on his heels and stormed back out of the room, heading to Mikey's bedroom where they were being called. Frank hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing. He just stood and looked at Gerard, a mixture of sadness and pity in his eyes.

"He shouldn't have yelled…" Frank murmured. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of Gerard's mistakes, but he couldn't just toss Gerard aside.

"Frank…I… I really fucked things up, didn't I?" Gerard whispered, still staring at the ground. Frank sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, Gee, you really messed up. It's a little late to be realizing that." With that, Frank turned and walked back down the hall to Mikey's room.

x

Ray stayed at the Way household that night. Frank decided to go home for once. He didn't want to be around Gerard, who was moping in his own self-pity, or Ray, who was so pissed his anger was radiating from his lively hair. Frank got home in time to see his mom for a few minutes before she had to work. She kissed his cheek and he watched her leave. He sighed to himself.

Frank made himself dinner—vegetarian "chicken" patties. He sat around on the couch and watched stupid T.V. shows for most of the evening. He was so tired of everything happening. He wanted his best friend back, whether they were together or not—he just wanted his Gerard back. He wanted Mikey to not be threatened by jocks and for Ray to smile. He wanted the assholes on the football team to leave him alone. He just wanted it to be the first day of school again. He just wanted his friends back to normal.

He stood and walked to the kitchen, plate in hand. He dropped it in the sink and dragged his feet to his room. He dropped onto his bed, not changing. His face was in the pillow, close to sleep, when he heard a knock on his window. He bolted up, having watched way too many scary movies in his life.

Frank went over to the window quietly, eyes wide and hands wielding a pillow like it was a weapon. He opened the curtains slowly…only to find Gerard standing there. He pulled the curtains completely open, throwing his pillow back on his bed. He opened the window and looked at Gerard, who was desperately clinging to a thick tree branch outside his window.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gerard?" Frank demanded, half asleep and irritated. He should've been excited that the guy he loved had snuck to his window during the night, but he just couldn't be.

"I need to do something," he said and climbed through the window, pushing past Frank. Frank turned, followed Gerard's motion. Gerard looked at Frank for a moment. Then he launched forward, lips colliding with Frank's in a messy kiss.


End file.
